Living a Double Life
by Inu13
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own any Inuyasha characters and stuff...Kagome is just your average, everyday high school student. She's 17 and gets picked on by all the popular kids. However, Kagome also lives the secret life of Kags, a highly dangerous assassin who
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi yawned as she walked into her first period class, wearing a tight t-shirt and sweat pants. She had been up late last night on an assignment with her partners, Sango and Koga. The three of them were well trained, highly dangerous assassins working for the most powerful man in history, InuTaisho Takahashi. It was InuTaisho's job to protects the city from the evil Naraku. His many assassins, or guardians as they were affectionately called by the other people, helped do the dirty work while InuTaisho focused mainly on the people's needs. Kagome had been rescued from Naraku by InuTaisho himself. Naraku had been performing illegal experiments on her, adding powerful demon blood to her already powerful miko blood. He had planned to use her as a weapon against InuTaisho. Kagome still looked human, but was much more powerful than she seemed. After being rescued, she was trained and quickly rose to become one of InuTaisho's best and most trusted assassins, along with his two sons. Naraku's plan had blown up in his face.

As Kagome made her way to her seat, she looked to the back of the room and saw Koga laughing with some of his friends. Hey brown eyes caught his icy blue eyes and she gave him a small nod to say hello. He returned the nod before yelling, " What the hell are you looking at, bitch?" Kagome scowled at him before taking her seat.

Smiling to herself she pulled out her books. Koga was one of the three people who knew that she was an assassin. Kagome was the only assassin who chose to have her true identity a secret. Kagome yawned again and decided to try to sleep. She placed her head on the desk and before long felt something hit her ponytail. Lifting her head she saw a wad of paper in front of her. Kagome whipped around towards the back of the room, facing where Koga sat. Now, there was one new boy laughing with him. Kagome could recognize him anywhere. His long silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his dog ears moved as her laughed at her. It was Inuyasha Takahashi, InuTaisho's youngest son. Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned back around. It was times like this that made her want to tell her secret, but she knew that she probably never would.

Sighing, she looked up to see Sango, her best friend and partner enter the room. Her long, perfect brown hair was in a ponytail, as usual. She was wearing a white tank top that said 'Silence is golden, but screaming is fun'. She had on black capris and black sandals. Kagome smiled as Sango sat down. And they started talking about the previous nights events, until a boy sat down in front of him. He smiled, revealing perfect teeth as he pulled his short hair back into a ponytail. He was wearing a purple muscle shirt and black jeans. His name was Miroku and he too was an assassin. Not to mention he had a huge crush on Sango

"Hello ladies. What are ya talkin about?"

" Sango was telling me about her mission last night." Kagome answered quickly.

" Ah, yes, I heard about that. Oh Sango, my love, when will you introduce me to Kags? I know you know who she is." Miroku said, placing his hand on her lower back.

" Move you hand any lower and I'll hit you so hard that the only place you will ever meet Kags is in the next life" Sango said, her face red.

Miroku smiled sheepishly and removed his hand from her back. Kagome laughed and shook her head at Miroku's stupidity. Everyone knew not to get Sango angry, because she could be scary. Still laughing, Kagome stood up to get a Kleenex, almost knowkcing someone over.

Kagome started to appologize, but then saw who it was. She narrowed her eyes and said, " Oh, It's only you, Kikyo." Kagome pushed her way by, but a hang reached out and stopped her from moving.

" Appologize to Kikyo." A voice hissed.

Kagome turned about to see Kagura, Kikyo's best friend, holding her arm. " Not a chance." Kagome replied, pulling her arm away, hoping to not get in a fight.

" Why you little bi--" but Kagura was cut off by a voice even colder than hers.

" No, Kagura. Leave her be. Her life is pathetic enough without having us beat her up before first period. Now why don't you sit back down, Kagome, before you get yourself hurt." Kiyko had her arms crossed over her chest.

Kagome took a step towards her but was held back by Sango, who shook her head no. Kagome looked back to see Kikyo sit on Inuyasha's lap and start making out with him, in the middle of the classroom.

" You know what, they belong together." Kagome sat back down.

" You know, he's not that bad of a guy. Sure Kikyo can be a real bitch, but Inuyasha can be cool sometimes.

" Yea, says you, they guy on the football team with him." Kagome whispered back as the teacher started class

Kagome glanced back at the group in the back of the room. Kikyo, Inuyasha, Koga, and two of the other boys were also assassins. Not to mention they were either on the football team, or in Kikyo's case a cheerleader. The teachers let them get away with just about everything. Sighing, she turned back around to hear the door open.

" Ah, Mr. Takahashi. Late again I see. What, no excuse this time?" Mr. Myoga said.  
Kagome's eyes shot to the door, where a tall guy with long silver hair stood. He had on a white, long sleeved button up shirt with none of the buttons buttoned. Underneath was a black muscle shirt, and he has on dark blue jeans. He scowled at the teacher and then turned to take his seat. Kagome continued to stare at him and as he turned, his amber eves met her brown eyes. He smirked at her and then sat down. Kagome blushed and looked back at her notebook, still taking glances at Sesshomaru's head across the room.

" Hey Kagome, what are you looking at?" Sango whispered to her.

" N-n-nothing." Kagome forced herself too look away from Sesshomaru and at her friend.

" Oooh, so WHO are you NOT looking at?" Sango smiled mischievously.

Kagome just gave her a look that said 'Drop it'.

" Oh, come one Kagome. You should tell him your sercret. Everyone knows that he's like in love with her, well you. I mean the other you, oh whatever you know what I mean. And besides, how bad can it be to date practically the hottest guy in school?" Sango said as the bell rang.

" Sango, we've went over this at least a hundred times. I don't want people to be friends with me just because I'm an assassin." Kagome gathered her books in her arms.

" No, you're a kick-ass assassin. You could have any guy you wanted, and you would be even more popular the Kikyo. Not to mention you could kick her ass and not have to worry about people figuring out your dirty little secret." Sango said as Miroku walked over.

" Ohh, Kagome has a dirty little secret, huh? OWW" Miroku said, covering his head and running away as Sango hit him with her purse.

" Any ways, now that the perv is gone. I'll drive to the mansion tonight. We have an assignment remember." Sango said. The mansion was what they called the place where InuTaisho lived and ran his operation. They called it the mansion because well, it was huge.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Kagome. She had a few signs taped to her back and got hit with a few spitballs by Inuyasha and Kikyo and their friends, but that was it. When the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Kagome sprinted her way to Sango's car and changed n the backseat. The car slowly pulled up to the mansion, where Sango and Kags stepped out, ready for their mission.


	2. Chapter 2 Trapped

Kagome finished applying her dark eyeliner and put in her icy blue colored contacts, completing her look. "Honestly Kagome, someone's gonna figure out your secret sooner or later." Sango shifted to park and got out. She was wearing black leather pants, army combat boots, and a leather zip-up halter top that fitted her every curve. Every assassin had the same uniforms, except the girls' uniforms were a little bit different than the guys. They all work black leather, it helped protect them a little from enemies, although some people preferred to alter theirs so that there was a little difference.

Sango pulled on her matrix like floor length coat as Kagome stepped out. " Well, I hope its more later rather than sooner." She too had on the same black leather pants as Sango, and the same combat boots. However, Kagome had altered the top. She had on a long sleeve undershirt that went down to the top of her ribs. Over that, she had on a corset-like overshirt that laced together down the center of her stomach, forming x's. In between was a two inch section where the ends of the shirt didn't meet, making the x's stand out.

Sango and Kags walked down the long hall to the briefing room. When they were almost there, Kagome jumped as she felt an arm slip around her waist. She looked up, her now blue eyes meeting twinkling amber ones.

" So Kags, ready for our mission?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Um excuse me, OUR mission? Since when are you going?" Kagome crossed her arms and continued to walk, Sesshomaru still holding onto her waist.

" Oh, please. You actually think that I would miss the opportunity to see my pathetic half brother used as bait?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

" For your information, we're not using Inuyasha as bait. He'll be there, but he'll be hiding." Sango said as the stopped before the door to the briefing room.

" Why?" Sesshomaru asked, dropping his hand from Kagome's waist, his eyes narrowing.

" Because we cant take the risk. You know what could happen if Naraku got him." Kagome said darkly as they pushed open the door.

Everyone knew what would happen. Inuyasha would be turned evil and probably kill half the people in the mansion. Inuaysha was what everyone, good or evil, called the Treasure. If he was to fall into the wrong hands, his power could be used to turn him into an unstoppable killing machine. However legend told of a Keeper. The Keeper was the only one who could control the Treasure and was a fierce warrior. Legend also tells of a false keeper. This person could control the Treasure to a certain extent. It was not known who would be found first though, the keeper or false keeper. Only time would tell.

Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru took seats around the table. Kagome looked around at the people already sitting. There was Miroku, in conversation with Koga, Inuyasha looking bored, Kikyo looking extremely bored, and Ayame, watching Koga. Just as Kagome sat down, InuTaisho eneterd the room.

" Ah, my most trusted assassind. Welcome. Now, down to business. I trust everyone knows about Sango, Koga, and Kags mission. I found no flaws in you plan, however I suggest one thing. I would like a team ready and waiting to help them if they should need it. Any volunteers? Ok, Sesshomaru, your team has it." InuTaisho smiled, told them good luck and then left the room.

" Al right, well I have about ten on my team. We'll meet at the checkpoint. How many are on your team?" Sesshomaru asked.

" You're looking at it." Kagome said, Sango and Koga standing beside her.

" Your joking right? You need more people." Sesshomaru had a confused look on his face.

" We have all we need." Kagome said as she, Koga, Sango, and Inuyasha all got into Sango's car.

" Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Sesshomaru shook his head, and watched as Sango sped off.

Before long, everyone was in position. Kagom and Koga were watching from two different windows, high above the entrance to the subway. Sango was sitting on a bench, wearing a silver wig, and a hoodie over her face. Inuyasha was hidden in the crowd of people heading into the subway with an extra large hoodie covering his hair and dog ears.

Kagome looked down at her watch. She had been waiting for an hour already an no one had made a move to try and take Sango. Tapping her foot out of frustration, she looked down and around the area below her. Her eyes stopped on a man dressed in all black. The man was standing at the entrance to the subway. He turned his head and looked directly at Kagome. Kagome blinked her eyes and looked again, making sure she wasn't seeing things. The man smirked, then went down the stairs.

" What the hell? Oh, shit!" Kagome said in realization. She stepped up to the windowsill and leapt from the building, her demon powers kicking in. She landed on her feet, and as she pulled out her earpiece she hurried to the subway entrance. " Sango, Koga. Get the car and meet me as close to the entrance as fast as you can." Kagome pulled the earpiece out.

As she walked into the subway, she spotted Inuyasha standing next to a map on the wall. Making her way ro him carefully, she stood next to him, pretending to read the map and whispered, " You gotta get out of here now. Sango and Koga are bringing the care around. I'll follow you."

As Inuyasha made his way to the exit, ten guys in black started following this and before Kagome knew it, he was surrounded, trapped between the mysterious men, a stair case on each side.


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

Throwing down the map, Kagome ran towards the staircase Inuyasha was closest to. She threw her left arm out over the railing, where Inuyasha grabbed onto it. In one swift motion, Kagome lifted him up and over the railing. Without a glance behind the they charged up that stairs, knocking over a few bystanders. They were on the last step when Sango's car screeched to a stop in front if them.

" You're driving Kags!" Sango yelled as she got out and climbed into the back of the car.

As soon as everyone was in, Kagome sped off, entering the almost empty highway.

" What the hell were you thinking! You screwed up the whole mission! You seriously couldn't have waited a few more minutes!" Koga exclaimed angrily from the passenger seat.

" It was a trap. They knew exactly where we were, and were Inuyasha was." Kagome answered, her anger rising.

" How could you possibly know that? You were ten stories above them!" Koga slammed his fist into the dashboard.

" One of the guys looked at me! He looked directly at me and then when Inuyasha tried to leave, he was fucking surrounded!" Kagome yelled throwing an angry glance at Koga.

" How could they have known about it though Kags. Only InuTaisho and the other five assassins knew about it." Sango said, trying to calm down her friend.

" I don't know. All I know is we walked into a trap. Maybe we have a leak, or the room was bugged." Kagome said, her anger residing, and she continued to name possibilities of how they were found out.

" Uh, Kags. I don't mean to interrupt you, but we have company!" Koga said, looking out the back window as five cars entered the highway and sped up to catch them.

"Shit. Ok everyone buckle up." Kagome said as she glanced in the rearview mirror and buckled her seat belt, " When I say go, Koga you take your window and Sango take the sun roof. " Kagome opened all the windows.

" What should I do?" Inuyasha asked as he buckled his seat belt.

" Watch out the back window and make sure we don't hit anything." Kagome said as she pushed the petal to the floor.

" Ok…wait, WHAT?" Inuyasha looked confused.

" You heard me now hold on to something." Kagome turned the wheel sharply to the left.

The wheels of the car skidded across the wet pavement. After the car had turned 180 degrees, she straightened the wheel and shifted to reverse. Kagome took out her gun and aimed at the cars which were now in front of them. After they had regained their balance, Sango and Koga joined her.

" Fuck, they have bullet proof windows!" Koga exclaimed.

" Aim for the tires!" Sango yelled from out the sun roof.

Before long, all five cars had spun out. Kagome turned the car back around and drove off silently, thinking.

" Kags, there'll be more. You know what you gotta do." Koga broke the silence.

" Yea, yea." Kagome said as she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and when a voice answered, she said, " Sesshomaru? It's Kags. I need a favor."

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome drove up the driveway to the mansion, surrounded by Sesshomaru's team on matching black motorcycles.

" Well, well, well. I see you actually did need some help." Sesshomaru smirked as he took off his helmet.

" Shut it, Sesshomaru. Now isn't the time." Kagome said as she slammed her door shut and walked to the mansion, obviously very angry.

Sango and Koga shared the same anger as they walked into the mansion, followed by Inuaysha and Sesshomaru.

The door banged open as Kagome walked into InuTaisho's room, where InuTaish now stood, looking shocked.

" Kags, what is the meaning of th--" He started, but was cut off.

" We have a serious problem." Kagome stated and started to tell of the nigths events.

An hour later, InuTaisho scratched his chin as Kagome finished.

" Hmmmm, that's an interseting story." InuTaisho slowly stood up.

" It's not a story, it's the truth." Kagome has to struggle to keep from yelling.

" Oh, I believe you my dear, now why don't you all go and rest while I figure this out." InuTaisho looked angry as he left the room, giving Kagome and the others no choice but to leave also.


	4. Chapter 4 The Invitation

Kagome and Sango headed out to the car, both a lot calmer, when Kikyo stepped in front of them, Inuyasha's arm slung over her shoulder. " Hey, Kags" Kikyo said in a high pitched, annoying voice.

Kagome just stared at her, but that didn't seem to have any effect. She continued anyways.

" So listen, there's gonna be like this huge party at my house tomorrow night. Well actually it's Inuyasha's party, he's just havin it at my house. And anyways, I was just wondering if like, you maybe wanted to come?" Kikyo said giggling.

" I don't know if--" Kagome started but was cut off by Kikyo.

" Oh, come one, you have to come. Everyone's gonna be there. Well, almost everyone. Only the losers aren't invites, like that Hojo kid, and that one girl. What's her name, you know the one that dresses like a guy all the time. Ummm, " Kikyo tapped her finger to her chin, then snapped her fingers, " Higurashi! That's her name. But yea, other than her and a few other people, everyone will be there."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at her name." You know what? I don't think I can make it!" Kagome said coldly and walked away, Sango following and holding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

The next day as Kagome was opening her locker, she looked next to her to see Miroku looking at her with wide eyes.

" What?" Kagome asked him as Sango walked up to them.

" Uhh, nothing you just actually look like a chick for once." Miroku eyed her pervertedly.

" Go tohell, Miroku." Kagome turned back to her locker, smiling to herself at his somewhat compliment.

" Kagome! Oh my god, you look hot!" Sango exclaimed as she walked up to her smiling.

Kagome had decided to dress nice today. Not because Kikyo's words hurt her, only because she wanted to prove her wrong. She had on a tight black tank top that showed of her toned abs. With it she wore a white, long sleeved half jacket and a jean miniskirt, her silevr stilettos showing off her toned legs.

" Yea, whatever. Lets go." Kagome shut her locker and walked off, leaving a speechless Miroku.

" So, are you gonna come to the party with me?" Sango asked hopefully.

" I told them I was busy." Kagome shook her head no.

" So then come as Kagome, not Kags." Sango whispered to her.

" Oh, yea. I'm sure Kikyo would just love that. She'd probably invite me to stay the night n we could like, do each others nails." Kagome said sarcastically, making fun of Kikyo.

Laughing, the two friends walked into the classroom, where almost everyone looked up in shock. Kagome saw Kikyo's eyes widden, then narrow as she Kagome walked to her seat.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the little wannabe. What, do you think you'll get invited to my party just for wearing a skirt?" Kikyo scoffed as she looked her up and down.

"Oh, yeah. Because I wanna go to a party with a little whore like you." Kagome set her books on her desk, now standing in front of Kikyo.

" Why you little bitch?" Kikyo exclaimed and took a step forward, raising her hand to slap Kagome.

Before either girl could do anything, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Kagome turned half way to see who was behind her, and her arm brushed a muscular chest. Looking up, she briefly met the gaze of Sesshomaru before he looked back at Kikyo.

" Leave her alone. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Sesshomaru's voice was quiet, yet threatening a the same time. After a couple seconds, a shocked voice was heard from the doorway.

" What the hell is going on? Sesshomaru, get your fucking hands off my girlfriend!" Inuyasha was walking towards the three. The scene before him was one of the strangest he had seen in a long time. Here was Sesshomaru, holding onto Kikyo's wrist, while Kagome stood in between them, looking up at Sesshomaru with surprise.

'Wait, that's Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he looked Kagome up and down, a small smirk on his face, 'She looks hot!'

Sesshomaru growled lightle and let go of Kikyo's wrist. After glancing down at Kagome one more time, Sesshomaru brushed past Inuyasha and sat in his seat. He sat there quietly until the bell rang, and he practically ran out of the classroom.

That day, Kagome looked all over for Sesshomaru, but she never seemed to find him. She would see him, but a second later he would be gone. Kagome walked to her locker after class and was surprised to see Inuyasha standing there. When he saw her he smirked and nodded at her.

" Hey, what's up?" He asked and moved so that he was leaning against the locker next to hers, watching as she opened her locker.

" Uh, nothing." Kagome looked at him, confused, and opened her locker so that it blocked his face.

Inuyasha chuckled and moved so he was on the other side. " So, listen. I just wanted to apologize for what Kikyo almost did earlier. She didn't mean to."

" Yea, sure she didn't." Kagome scoffed.

" Ok, so maybe she mean to, but Kikyo doesn't really think before she does stuff, and then ends up doing something stupid." Inuyasha waited for a response, but when she didn't answer he continued, " Sooo, anyways. I just wanted to invite you to my party at Kikyo's tonight. Consider it a peace offering." Inuyasha chuckled at his joke.

" And why should I go to your party?" Kagome asked as she zippered her back pack, closing her locker door.

" Cause I'll be there." Inuyasha said cockily and walked with her as she headed for her car.

" Oh wow, now I can't wait to go." Kagome said sarcastically, making the both of them smile.

" I'm serious. I really want you to come. I've been kinda mean to you lately." Inuyasha held open the door for her.

" Kinda?"

" OK, so I've been an ass. But seriously, think about it ok? It'd be fun." Inuyasha finished and watched as she opened her car door.

" Fine. I'll think about it." Kagome gave in and drove off, dialing Sango's number the minute she was out of Inuyasha's sight.


	5. Chapter 5 Parties, fights, and kisses

"Bye, mom! I'm goin out with Sango." Kagome said as she grabbed her purse from the couch.

"You're going on a mission dressed like that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

Kagome rolled her eyes and responded, "No, mom. I'm going to a party." Kagome's answer received Ooohs from her mom and brother.

As Kagome went to the door to go to Sango's car, she stopped to look at he reflection in the hall mirror. She was wearing a black tube top with light blue, low rise hip hugger jeans and plain black flip flops. Her hair was up in a messy bun with strands hanging out of it, all around her face and head. Some were straightened, some were curled. She had on black eyeliner that she had purposely smudged to get a 'smoky eye' effect, and clear lip gloss. Smirking, she ran to Sango's car.

Ten minutes later, Sango had pulled up in front of Kikyo's house. The music could be heard three blocks away, loud and clear. There were kids running around everywhere and trash littered the front lawn. Kagome looked at her watch.

" 9:30 and the place is already trashes. Is this what I've been missing out on all these years?" Kagome asked as they walked to the door.

" You haven't seen nothin yet. Last time, Koga got stuck on the roof." Sango slung her arm around her friends shoulder in a friendly way.

" What? No way. How do you even get up there?" Kagome looked up at the huge house in front of her.

" Trust me, we are still trying to figure that out. Now…" Sango cleared her throat and placed her hand on the doorknob, faking a British accent, " I, Sango Taija, would like to have the pleasure, no the honor, of welcoming you to your very first teenage party, where you will more like likely get wasted. Now before I open the door, are the any questions?" Kagome laughed at her friend's acting.

" No? Alright then. 5...4...3...2..." Before Sango could finish, a boy came charging out, already drunk, mumbling something about the elephant eating his toe.

Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing as they stepped into the house. Kagome looked around, taking everything in. The furniture in the living room had been pushed aside to make a huge dance floor that was already filled with people dancing to the music. Kagome looked to the far side of the room where a DJ was playing music. Scanning the room, she saw Inuyasha heading her way with Miroku, both with drunken smiles on their faces.

" Hello, ladies. Having fun?" Miroku stammered before he stumbled over the rug and fell to the floor, knocking over Inuyasha as well and causing both him and Inuyasha to laugh hysterically.

" Obviously not as much as you're having." Sango looked very amused.

Inuyasha looked up from laughing and saw Kagome for the first time. Inuyasha stood up as fast as he could. He immediately put on a smirk.

" Hey, Kagome. Didn't see ya there." Inuyasha went to lean his hand on the doorway, but missed, falling into someone on the dance floor, " Sorry. My fault."

By the time Inuyasha had stumbled back to them, Sango and Kagome were leaning against the wall for support, holding their stomachs while laughing. Miroku just stood there with a boyish grin on his face, not really knowing what was going on.

"I'm glad you came." Inuyasha placed his left hand on the wall above Kagome's right shoulder.

"Ummmm, ok." Kagome shot a nervous glance to Sango, who was being led to the dance floor by Miroku.

Inuyasha continued to talk to Kagome as he slowly inched his way closer, first by taking tiny steps, then by placing his entire forearm on the wall instead of just his hand. Before long, their faces were inches apart, his body pressed firmly against her so she was pinned against the wall, " uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.

" You know, Kagome? I never noticed how pretty you are." Inuyasha used his free hand to stroke Kagome's cheek.

" I don't think Kikyo would like the fact that you just complimented me." Kagome tried to remind him subtly that he had a girlfriend who was in this very house.

" I don't really care what she thinks." Inuyasha said and moved his lips slowly to Kagome's.

Before their lips touched, Miroku stumble into them, dragging Sango with him, " Dude, bitchy girlfriend alert at one o'clock."

Inuyasha immediately stepped back and searched the crowd nervously. Kikyo was making her way to them with a drink in her hand. Smiling, she walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss. Kikyo looked at Kagome and her eyes widened, " What the hell do you think you're doing here!"

" Inuyasha invited me." Kagome looked at her, disgusted.

" Inu baby, did you really?" Kikyo looked back to him and played with his collar while Inuyasha muttered something no one could hear. Looking around nervously, Kikyo suddenly smiled and took a step towards Kagome

Kikyo purposely tripped and dumped the entire contents of her drinks on Kagome's shirt, " Oops, I am so sorry. Clumsy me!" Kikyo smiled as she made sure every last drop was on Kagome. She turned around to look at Inuyasha and whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha nodded and slowly walked up the stairs, not even glancing back at Kagome. By now, Kagome was pissed.

" Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?" Kagome exclaimed as she took a menacing step towards her.

" Don't you dare talk to me like that you pathetic whore! Inuyasha just invited you here so we could make fun of you. Do you really think he actually wanted you here?" Kikyo stepped towards her too.

" Do you really think I believe you?" Kagome asked and took another step. They were now staring each other down, their bodies only inches apart.

" Well, if I was lying, wouldn't he be here right now, standing up for you?" Kikyo asked and noticed Kagome's eyes show a little bit of sadness, " See, you know I'm right. No one wants you here. You're a waste of space. Why don't you do everyone a favor and leave?" Kikyo smirked, but her smirk fell as she saw Kagome's angry eyes,

" Oh, I will leave, but first I'm gonna do everyone else a favor." Kagome said and punched Kikyo across the face, knocking her to the ground.  
The people around them gasped as Kagome made her way out the door, Sango following with a wide smile on her face, making sure to walk on Kikyo's fingers as she passed by. Kagome didn't know what made her do it. Perhaps all the drink getting dumped on her had finally pushed her over the edge. One thing she did know, was that she didn't regret it at all.

" Kagome, why don't you wait by the car? I'm gonna go have a word with her pathetic boyfriend." Sango gave Kagome a towel to wipe off with, then added before walking off, " Oh, and by the way? That was amazing."

Kagome smiled as Sango walked off. Still, she couldn't help but fell angry that she had let herself get tricked by those assholes. Kagome turned so she was facing the car and kicked it.

" You know, I'm not sure the car's owner will be to happy with you." A voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet from her, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt.

" Oh, umm well its my friend's car, so I don't think she'll be to pissed. Kagome said as she wringed the towel nervously.

" What happened to you?" Sesshomaru noticed that her shirt was covered in alcohol, yet she seemed like she wasn't drunk.

" Oh, uh Kikyo accidentally spilled a drink on me." Kagome looked down and started to wipe herself off.

" Wow you guys don't get along at all do you?" Seshomaru took a step closer to her.

" Oh, no we're best friends." Kagome said sarcastically, and then remembered how Sesshomaru had helped her earlier, " Oh, by the way. Thanks for earlier, you know when Kikyo tried to hit me, and you stopped her."

" It was no problem." Sesshomaru smiled as their eyes met and Kagome blushed.

" No really. Thanks." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and stepped closer to her. Kagome gulped and looked around nervously. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kagome looked back at him as he placed his lips gently on hers, kissing her softly yet firmly at the same time. Kagome opened her mouth slightly in shock, only to be met with his tongue moving into her mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment.

with Sango

" Miroku, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she walked into the house again. Kikyo was gone, more than likely in a bathroom trying to cover up the bruise that was already forming on her face.

" Ummm, oh there he is. " Miroku pointed up to the stairs where Inuyasha was now hopping down.

" INUYASHA! You are an asshole." Sango yelled as he stepped up to her, only to receive a sharp slap from him.

" Ow, what the fuck Sango? Where's Kagome go?" Inuyasha rubbed his face and looked around.

" Oh, like you really give a rat's ass. Listen, you leave my friend alone or I will make you life a living hell. What did she do to you huh? She gave you no reason to pick on her, but you still did. And then you asked her to this party, acting like you were sorry. And now this? I knew you were an ass, but I didn't think you could stoop this low." Sango was furious and she had no problem showing it.

" Sango what the hell are you talking about? I went upstairs to get a shirt for Kagome and then I come back and you hit me! Are you seriously that pissed that I like you friend?" Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand. He hadn't meant to say that last part, it must have been the alcohol that made him do it.

" Oh, save it, ass wipe. Kikyo already told us about your little plan, so just leave my friend alone." Sango walked off after giving him one more slap across the face.

" Sango, I have no idea what you're talking about. Will you please tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he spun Sango around.

" What do you mean you don't know what's goin on? Kikyo told us about how you only invited Kagome here to make fun of her." Sango yelled in his face.

" What? That's not true. I happen to like Kagome, than you very much, why else would I invite her here. I mean--" Inuyasha rambled as Sango turned around to give Miroku a questioning look.

" It's true. All he could talk about today was Kagome." Miroku smiled sheepishly as he grabbed another drink.

" Inuyasha, if you ever hurt her again, I'll kill you." Sango said and walked out the door, Inuyasha following her.

When Sango had stepped out of the door, she looked up, and so did Inuyasha. Both stopped in shock at the scene before them. There, leaning against Sango's car, was Sesshomaru and Kagome making out. Sango gasped and looked at the two, shocked. Neither seemed to realize that they were being watched until Inuyasha yelled out, " What the fuck do you think you're doing Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and saw the two shocked people standing on the porch.

" Well, I first came to check on you, father's orders, but then I met Kagome here and, well, that's about it." Sesshomaru said, not letting Kagome go from his arms.  
Inuyasha growled and lunged at his brother, who side stepped, causing his brother to fall to the ground. Sesshomaru chuckled and said, " You're drunk little brother. Don't embarrass yourself anymore than you already have." Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back to his car.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha with disgust and then back up at her friend. Sango was still just staring at her.

" Sango, can we go please?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha slowly got up.

" Wait, I need to talk to you?" Inuyasha rubbed his head with his hand.

" Save it, I don't ever want to talk to you again." Kagome said as she hopped into the car.

Sango saw the pain in Kagome's face as she shut the door, she Sango hopped in and drove off.

" Umm, Kagome? So I was talking to Miroku and he said that Inuyasha actually likes you." Sango said as they drove to Kagome's house.

" Yea, sure he does. " Kagome said, still thinking about her kiss with Sesshomaru.

" Yea, you're probably right," Sango said, not wanting to take the subject any further, " So, uh, you and Sesshomaru huh?" Sango asked, smiling.

Kagome blushed and spent the rest of the car ride home telling her about what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6 The New Mission

The next morning, Kagome woke up to her cell phone ringing in her ear. She looked at the clock. It read 8:15

" Who the fuck is calling me at 8:15!" Kagome asked herself as she sat up, " Hello?"

" Kags? It's InuTaisho. I was wondering if we could have a meeting today." InuTaisho asked.

" Uh, sure. When?" Kagome got up and walked to her closet.

" 9:30. Oh, and this is about a mission." With that InuTaisho hung up the phone.

Kagome pushed to the back of her closet where she kept her work clothes. She pulled out her leather halter top and combat boots. Since it was warm, she decided to just wear plain, light blue jeans.

After showering, putting in her colored contacts, and completing the 'Kags' look, she went down to her garage. As Kagome flicked on the light, she smiled to herself. Finally, she could drive what she liked to call her 'baby'. It was a silver Jaguar XK8 convertible with red, leather interior. Kagome only drove this when she had to be Kags, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Putting on her sunglasses, Kagome sped off to the mansion.

" Now, Kagome, I mean Kags, I've been trying to figure out what happened to mess up your mission, how Naraku could have known. I checked the conference room five times, along with the help of the whole electronics department, and there were no bugs or anything of the sort." InuTaisho said when he started the meeting.

" So that means…" Kagome started her thought out loud.

" Yes, Kags. We have a leak. Now, in order to ensure Inuyasha's safety, I've asked Koga and Sesshomaru to help protect him. Koga will be with him when not at the mansion. They are on teams together so they will be hanging out a lot. Sesshomaru has agreed to watch him when he is at the manor, but he will also help Koga at times. Inuyasha knows of this and has agreed to listen to them. However, I would like your help." InuTaisho got up and paced back and forth, " As you know, I have very high connections in this city. I pulled a few strings and got you paired with him for certain projects at you school. I would also like for you to accompany him as Kags sometimes. Now, I heard all about the party last night and am hoping that you can put aside you personal feelings and accept this mission."

Kagome sighed and stood up, " Yes sir. I accept." Kagome knew she would never turn down a mission, and InuTaisho knew this as well.

The Next Day

Kagome sat down alone at a table in the small café, working on her homework. Without looking up, she reached for her drink, but it wouldn't move. She looked up and met two amber eyes.

" AHHHHH! Sesshomaru, don't do that!" She screamed as Sesshomaru laughed, " It's not funny!"

" The look on you face was." Sesshomaru stopped laughing and just smiled.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Kagome decided to break it and said, " So, umm, what are you doing here?"

" Well, I uh, came to talk to you." Sesshomaru stopped smiling and looked around nervously.

" Oh," Kagome saw his face and knew what this was about, " Well, I know what you're going to say so you don't have--"

" No, you see. It's just that I, well I mean, there's…another girl, not that I don't like you, cause I do, but I mean-" Sesshomaru stammered.

" Hey, chill alright. I get it. You liked someone else before me and now you don't wanna mess things up with her." Kagome said and Sesshomaru just stared at her," What?"

" How the hell did you know that?" Sesshomaru looked confused.

" Just part of my charm, I guess." Kagome said sarcastically while looking up at the ceiling, " And besides, I'm a girl. Girl's know these things."

Over the nest few months Kagome and Sesshomaru became closer friends, although he still didn't know her secret. Kagome also protected Inuyasha as both Kags and Kagome. It went well, except for the fact hat Inuyasha would sometimes give them the slip. He would usually turn up somewhere with Kikyo in an hour though, until one day in the end of April.

" Come on Sesshomaru, pick up the dam phone," Kagome said as the phone rang in her ear, after the next ring a voice answered, " Sesshomaru? It's Kags. Where's your brother?" Kagome asked looking at her watch.

" He stayed the night at Koga's." Sesshomaru answered, half asleep.

" I just talk to Koga and he said that Inuyasha and Kikyo left his house at ten last night." Kagome heard a bed creak on the other end of the line.

" What? Well did you check Kikyo's?" Sesshomaru was now fully awake, getting dressed.

" Yes, they're not there. He's not anywhere. I'm pulling into your driveway right now." Kagome hung up the phone and in a matter of seconds she was pulling back onto the street, Sesshomaru in the passenger seat.

They drove around the city for over an hour, and it began to rain.

" Come on. What the fuck was he thinking?" Sesshomaru yelled as he peered through the rain.

After a few more minutes, they came to a small park. Sitting on a bench was Inuyasha, his head in his hands.

" Inuyasha, are you stupid? Half the mansion is out looking for you! Why the fuck did you leave without one of us." Sesshomaru yelled over the storm as he and Kagome ran towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just sat there, not even acknowledging their presence.

" I'm talking to you, shit head!" Sesshomaru pulled him up to his feet using Inuyasha's shirt. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smelt…salt.

" Inuyasha? Why are you crying?" Kagome said softly as she took a step closer to him, and a sob escaped from Inuyasha's mouth.

" She's dead…he killed her…she's dead…she's dead.." Inuyasha cried harder while Sesshomaru yelled, " Who? Who's dead?"

Then in a voice that was barely heard over storm, he told them, " Kikyo. Naraku killed her. We-we thought we could take him…but…we couldn't…and he-he…killed her!" Inuyasha's shoulders shook as he broke down once more.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's shirt and let him sink back to the floor. Kagome sat next to him and comforted Inuyasha while he cried until he had no more tears left.


	7. Chapter 7 A secret Revealed

" Hey Inuyasha? I think we need more paper." Kagome said as she looked op from the project she was working on.

"Hmmm? Oh, ok." Inuyasha mumbled and left the room.

Kagome sighed. It had been a month since Kikyo had died and he still seemed really upset about it. He didn't do to parties anymore, didn't pick on Kagome as much, and rarely smiled. It was like he didn't care anymore. He didn't even go on missions. Hi sonly mission was to find Naraku, and kill him. Kagome's mission, however, had stayed the same: Protect Inuyasha at all cost, and don't let him do anything stupid…so far, so good.

Kagome tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. Inuyasha had been gone for almost ten minutes. Annoyed, she got up to go look for him, " How long does it take to get some paper?" She thought as she opened the door.

Walking down the hall, Kagome's heels clicked against the marble floor, the only sound in the silence. Behind her she heard a creak. Looking back, she saw Sesshomaru sticking his head out of his door.

" Hey." She smiled, but Sesshomaru just looked at her, confused.

He looked up and down the hallway. Then back at Kagome. His eyes narrowed, then widened a little. He quickly pulled his head back in the door and shut it behind him.

" Ok, that was weird." Kagome said to herself and continued down the hallway

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sat in his room reading a book. His brother was in the next room working on a project, so he could take some time to himself away from the ongoing mission for himself. The house was quiet as he read, but soon he heard a clicking. Someone was walking down the hallway. He recognized the unique pattern of how the person walked and threw open the door. Sniffing the air, he smelt a familiar scent. Down the hall was Kagome, but he heard her, he knew he had.

'She has to be here somewhere…Unless…" Sesshomaru thought to himself as his eyes rested on Kagome. He felt his eyes widen as he quickly closed the door.

Resting against the door, he thought, 'She couldn't be here…I would have seen her…there's no way she could've left without me seeing her, but Kagome was the only person in the hallway…unless…'

Sesshomaru walked over to his phone and dialed a number. Through his wall he heard a ringing. Snapping the phone shut, he sat at his chair thinking. A couple of minutes later, he heard a yell, followed by breaking glass, a thug, and the " Sesshomaru!"

With Kagome 

Kagome continued walking down the hall to a hallway, where she saw Inuyasha looking out the floor to ceiling windows that lined this part of the hallway.

" He, you ok?" She asked as she saw a tear run down his cheek.

" Huh, What? Yeah, ok course. Something's just, something's in my eye." Inuyasha turned from her and wiped the tear away.

" You know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Kagome said with a small smile.

" Thanks but I--" Inuyasha started, but a movement outside caught Kagome's eye.

" Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome yelled and pushed him away, steeping into the place where he has just stood.

With a yell of surprise, Inuyasha stumbled backwards, catching himself. Right as Kagome pushed him, the window next to her shattered and she felt three small pinches in her neck. With a gasp of surprise, she fell to the floor, making a loud thud. As Inuyasha yelled for Sesshomaru, she placed her hand gently on her neck and felt three small, dart-like objects in the side of her neck. Her eyelids got evry heavy as she felt herself being lifted up and carried away.

" Sesshomaru, where are you taking her?" Inuyasha asked as he followed his brother.

" To one of the priestesses in the hospital wing. You go tell father what happened." Sesshomaru turned down a hallway, separating himself from his brother.

'Come on Kagome…just a little longer…wait until your alone, then heal yourself…' Kagome told herself as she struggled to stay conscious.

Before long, she felt her self being placed down, and a deep voice said, " It's okay Kags. You can heal yourself now."

From the corner of the room, a set of eyes watched as she was surrounded in a light purple light.

Five miles away

" Well….where is he?" A man with violet eyes and long black hair asked the cloaked person in front of him.

" I…I-I failed master." The person said, its voice barely above a whisper.

" YOU WHAT!" The mans stood and in a flash was holding the person up by the neck, causing the hood to fall back, revealing silky black hair.

" Master…I…..I…cant breathe!" The person gasped while pulling at his hands until the man dropped her into a heap on the floor.

" What happened?" He roared.

" The girl got in the way. She pushed him and I hit her instead." She stammered.

" What girl?" The man said, his face red with anger.

" Ka-Kagome." The woman whispered.

Sighing, the man returned to his seat, rubbing his forehead, " Please, tell me she didn't see you?"

" I-I don't think so, I don't know." The girl stammered again.

" Well which is it? You don't know, or you don't think?" The man said.

" I'm not sure." The woman said, gritting her teeth at his insult.

" Ugh, KAGURA!" The man yelled and another woman appeared at the doorway, " Get me Bankotsu!"

" Yes, Naraku." Kagura said and hurried from the room.

With Kagome 

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She was sitting on a desk in and empty office. She swung her legs over the edge of the desk and stood up.

" Well, now that you're up, I think it's time we had a talk, Kags." Kagome spun around to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

" S-Sesshomaru? How did you--? What made you--?" Kagome stammered and then looked down to the floor.

" Why didn't you tell me, Kagome? I thought we were friends." Sesshomaru said, sounding hurt.

" Of course we're friends. Its just, I wanted to keep my assassin life separate from my actual life."

" But why couldn't you tell me? Things would have been so much less confusing." Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his long silver hair.

" I just, I wanted people to like me for what I am, not what I do?" Kagome crossed her arms and leaned against the desk, looking at her shoes.

After a few minutes of silence, Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome returned the hug.  
" I like you for both." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear as he held her close to him, causing Kagome to blush.


	8. Chapter 8 Is it really you!

Kagome smiled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Turning around, she looked up into twinkling amber eyes.

" Hey." Sesshomaru said, smiling.

" Hey." Kagome replied, stifling a yawn. The two had been up late the night before talking, and now they were officially a couple.

" Late night?" Sesshomaru joked.

" Yea, some asshole kept talking to me and wouldn't shut up." Kagome closed her locker as Sesshomaru leaned against the one next to hers.

" Oh, really? An asshole huh?" Sesshomaru smirked and drew her closer to him and gave her a quick kiss before they heard the bell ring, signaling that they had two minutes left to get to class.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru, flashed him a smile, and then walked away.

" Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Sesshomaru called after her, and Kagome spun around to face him.

After looking down at her books, she looked back to him and said, " No, I don't think so. What?"

" Me." Sesshomaru smirked and threw his arm over her shoulders, causing a few girls to look at Kagome jealously.

" But your class is on the other side of the building." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

" Nah, I have a field trip to go on, so I'm not gonna be back til around lunch. Which means that you and Koga have to protect Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice was serious as they walked to the door.

" Ok, Koga knows, right?" Kagome was answered with a nod of the head, then Sesshomaru kissed her on the cheek before running off to find his bus.

Kagome sighed and walked into the class. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do when she told Sango what had happened the previous night.

Lunch 

" I cant believe you told him." Sango exclaimed, sitting down at the table.

" Ok, Sango, for like the 50th time today, I didn't tell him, he figured it out himself.." Kagome sat down across from her.

"Ok, he may be smart, but he isn't that smart. No one's that smart." Sango poked at her food.

" Oh, so now you're making fun of my boyfriend?" Kagome teased her friend, who dropped her jaw, along with her sandwich.

" Hold up, boyfriend! You never told me that!" Sango exclaimed.

" Uh, yeah I did. You were just too busy going 'oh, my god, I cant believe you told him, blah, blah, blah.' And besides, weren't u all for me telling him my secret a couple months ago?" Kagome looked down at he school lunch with disgust.

" Yeah, but I thought it would be more dramatic, like maybe during a mission and you know…" Sango started going on about a perfect scenario very dramatically while Kagome tuned her out.

Kagome took this moment to look around the lunchroom. At the doors, her eyes fell on a very familiar man with long black hair pulled back into a braid, his dark brown eyes searching for something. His eyes landed on Kagome and he stared for a little while. Smirking, he disappeared into the crowd of students.

" Sango?" Kagome said as she turned around and pulled out her phone, getting ready to text Sesshomaru.

" Hold on, I'm not done. So he'll look deep into your eyes and say 'Kags?' and you'll be like---" Sango stared dreamily at the ceiling, but a crash shook her out of her trance.

" Shit!" Kagome got up and after texting, 'help. Lunch room.' to sesshomaru, she got up and ran to where a crowd was now forming, Sango following a little way behind.

Kagome pushed her way to the front of the crowd. To her right she saw the man with the braid. To her left, Inuyasha lay on the floor, shaking his head, trying to get up.

" Come on, mutt. You can do better than that." The man chuckled.

Kagome looked at the man and then gasped, " Bankotsu?" She whispered

The man heard her and in a flash, was holding her around the neck with an arm, a hand holding a knife to her throat in the other.

" Well, well, well. Long time, no see. Eh Kagome?" The man whispered into her ear.

" Fuck off." She gasped as she tried to pry his arm away from her nexk.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. It seems you have an even worse mouth than before!" Bankotsu looked to Inuyasha, who had finally gotten up.

" Leave her out of this. This doesn't concern her." Inuyasha wiped a small trickled of blood off his face.

" Wait, Kagome? You mean he doesn't know?" Bankotsu said with pretend shock.

" Don't know what? And how do you know her name?" Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two, waiting for an answer.

" Should I tell him, or do you wants to?" Bankotsu saw her try to speak, but his grip on her neck was too tight, " Well, seeing as Kagome is busy, I'll tell you. Me and Kagome here go back a long way, used to be friends didn't we?" Bankotsu kissed her on the cheek.

" Friends my ass." Kagome managed to gasp out and pulled on his hand that had the knife.

" Oh, speaking of friends. We have a little surprise for you Inuyasha." Bankotsu snapped his fingers.

In between Inuyasha and Bankotsu, a purple and black, tornado like cloud appeared. From inside the tornado, a person in a black cloak appeared, their face covered by the hood. As soon as the person was out of the tornado, it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

" I would introduce you, but I believe you already know each other." Bankotsu let his grip on Kagome slip a little.

After hearing this, everyone in the lunch room peered at the stranger.

" Hello Inuyasha. It's been a while." The person said, still not showing their face.

" Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled, the voice was so familiar to him.

The figure chuckled and removed their hood, revealing silky, black hair. A loud gasp was heard throughout the lunchroom, followed by dead silence.

After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha broke the silence, " Is it really you….Kikyo?"


	9. Chapter 9 Disappearance

A small smile spread across Kikyo's lips, and she shook her head yes. Then, with a squeal, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. After a couple seconds, Inuyasha returned the hug. Kikyo broke the hug and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

" Inu-baby? Do you still have that necklace I gave you? You know, the one that matches mine." Kikyo pulled out a silver, heart shaped locket.

" Of course." Inuyasha pulled out his locket and Kikyo squealed in delight, but Kagome saw something else. Her eyes gave her away. She had an eager, almost evil look in her eyes as she gazed intently into Inuyasha's eyes.

" Ok, does anyone think this is a little strange? I mean come on, look at her. She's evil." Kagome gasped out, still struggling against Bankotsu's arm.

Kikyo turned to look at Kagome and her smile turned into an evil glare, " You're still alive? I thought those poison darts would have finished you off for sure."

" You? It was you who shot me?" Kagome pulled at Bankotsu's tightening grip.

Kikyo chuckled, " Whatever, now let me finish what I was doing." Kikyo turned back around and stared into Inuyasha's eyes.

It took Kagome about a second to realize what was going on. In a split second, she stomped on Bankotsu's foot. He yelped in pain and leaned forward. The knife now away from her throat, Kagome twisted his wrist until the knife dropped to the floor. Kagome spun around and used the heel of her hand to punch him square in the jaw, forcing him to fly backwards.

Kagome looked back to Kikyo who was still staring at Inuyasha, who stared right back. Looking around her, she saw Bankotsu's knife. Picking it up, she threw it, aiming for the space between Kikyo and Inuyasha's heads. It hit her target, drawing Kikyo's attention away from Inuyasha.

" Sango, go find Sesshomaru." Kagome said, keeping her eyes on Kikyo, and she heard Sango rush out of the room.

" What are you still doing here? Go after her!" Kikyo barked at Bankotsu, who grumbled as he got off the ground. Kikyo walked to where the knife was sticking out of a wall, " You know, you're really starting to piss me off, Kags." Kikyo placed a hand to me mouth, mock shock written all over her face, "Oops."

People in the crowd gasped and muttered among themselves, " Was what she said true?" " Is Kagome really Kags?" Inuyasha however stood in the same spot as he was before.

" Inuyasha snap out of it." Kagome called as she slowly made her was towards Inuyasha, but stopped when Kikyo let out a loud evil laugh.

" It's no use Kagome. He's already under my spell." Kikyo took out a jar and dipped Inuyasha's claws into it," Inuyasha? Kill Kagome." Kikyo ordered and pointed to Kagome.

A low growl escaped Inuyasha's mouth as he turned to face Kagome. The low growl turned into a loud snarl as he let his claws grow until they were half a foot long.

" Don't listen to her, Inuyasha. You don't have to--AAAAHHHH!" Kagome ducked as Inuyasha dove towards her.

Kagome dodged Inuyasha's attacks for over five minutes, 'Come on Sango, hurry up." Kagome thought as she dodges his relentless attacks. 'Come one Kagome, think. There has to be something connecting them for her spell to work.' Kagome thought and her eyes widened in realization.

Flashback 

"Do you still have that necklace I gave you? You know, the one that matches mine." Kikyo pulled out a silver, heart shaped locket.

End flashback

'The necklace' Kagome thoughts and looked to Kikyo. Sure enough, Kikyo has a silver locket on top of her dark cloak.

After Dodging Inuyasha's next attack, she sprinted as fast as she could towards where Kikyo stood.

'I have to get that necklace,' Kagome thought to herself

As Kagome neared Kikyo, she saw Kikyo take a few steps backwards, scared, but she was stopped by the wall.

" Kags, look out!" A voice yelled from the crowd of people who has the guts to stay and watch the fight

Stopping, Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha charging at her. At the last minute she ducked. Smirking, she turned around and reached for the necklace, but a sharp pain in her stomach made her stop. Kagome saw the worry on Kikyo's face disappear, only to be replaced by smug satisfaction. Looking to her left, Kagome saw a snarling Inuyasha, his eyes now red.

Finally she looked down. Inuyasha's hand wason her stomach, his claws going in as far as they could.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled his claws out of her and stumbled back, his eyes flashing back to normal, then back to red, over and over as Inuyasha stared at the blood pouring from Kagome's wound, clutching his head.

' What's going on? Why cant I heal myself?" Kagome thought as she tried to stop the bleeding.

" It's no use. You wont be able to heal yourself, Kags. You see this stuff?" Kikyo held up the jar from earlier, which now had Bankotsu's knife in it, " Naraku made it after you escaped. When placed on a wound, it prevents a priestess from healing herself. And even though other priestesses can heal you, the only one I see is me, and I don't fell like helping you." Kikyo laughed evilly.

" You bitch." Kagome stumbled backwards as Kikyo pulled rge knife out of the jar.

Walking slowly towards Kagome, Kikyo held the dagger above her head, until Kagome was against the wall, fighting to stay conscious.

" Now, dear Kagome, as much as I would enjoy watching you die slowly and painfully, I have some business to attend to. I guess I'll just have to finish you off right here." Kikyo smirked and drew back her arm.

Kagome felt light headed. She glanced down and saw the huge puddle of blood the had already formed beneath her. She slid down the wall so that she was sitting, too weak to stand.

As Kagome's eyelids slowly started to close, she saw a bright green light, a flash of green, then nothing.

At the hospital

Kagome lay in the hospital bed with a dull pain in her stomach, which was nothing compared to the splitting headache she had. It felt like someone hit her with a brick wall. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was filled with balloons or very size and color. Flowers , from small pots of tulips, to huge bouquets of roses, filled every available inch of table space, and some were on the floor. On the table next te her bed was a stack of candy boxes, ranging in size and color.

As Kagome was looking around, she hadn't noticed Sango and Miroku sitting at the foot of her bed, smiling.

" Kagome you finally up!" Sango yelled and hugged her.

" What do you mean finally? It's two o'clock. I could've only been out for only a couple of hours." Kagome asked, smiling as she received a hug from Miroku, who was surprisingly not being his usually perverted self.

" Uh, Kagome? You've been unconscious for a day." Sango smiled sympathetically, waiting for her friend to explode.

" WHAT!" Kagome's smile disappeared.

" Yeah, you've been out cold for a day." Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder., " Do you remember what happened? Neither of us were there and we don't know if we can believe the people who were in the lunchroom."

" Well, Kikyo put Inuyasha under a spell using her necklace, Inuyasha stabbed me in the stomach, Kikyo tried to kill me, and that's it." Kagome looked back around the room and then groaned inwardly, " Everyone knows, don't they?"

" Just about." Sango said, " Kikyo told the people in the lunchroom.

" Speaking of the little whore, what did she do after I passed out?" Kagome asked as she opened a box of chocolates as Miroku and Sango exchanged nervous glances, " What? Come on, tell me."

Miroku and Sango still didn't answer.

" Are you gonna answer me, cause I'm gonna find out sooner or later." Kagome threw a chocolate and Sango.

" Ow, hey fine I'll tell you. But are you sure you really wanna know?" Sango was answered with a nod of the head, " Ok well…."

Flash back 

Kikyo looked down at Kagome and smirked. Gathering all her strength, she thrust the knife downwards, but before it reached its target, a glowing green chord smacked it out of her hand. Growling lightly, Kikyo turned to see who had intruded.

Standing in the doorway, eyes full of anger, was Sesshomaru holding one of his poison whips in his hand.

" Sesshomaru!" Kikyo said in almost a whisper, and fear etched itself on her face for the first time that night.

" Step away from my girlfriend, Kikyo." Sesshomaru snarled drawing back his whip.

Kikyo took one look at Sesshomaru's face and ran behind Inuyasha, whose eyes were almost completely normal and was looking with disgust down at his hands then over to Kagome.

Sesshomaru took one look at Kagome, and then looked back to Miroku, " Take her to the hospital wing at the mansion, and quick." Sesshomaru ordered and turned back to deal with Kikyo.

" Sesshomaru, I---" Inuyasha started, but couldn't figure out what to say.

" Step aside, brother. My fight is with the bitch behind you." Sesshomaru said coldly and Kikyo whimpered.

Then out of nowhere, a purple cloud appeared, shocking everyone. Two arms reached out and pulled Inuyasha and Kikyo into its depths, and disappeared before Sesshomaru could stop it.

" We'll meet you at the mansion, Sesshomaru." Sango called as they raced out to the car.

" Oh, shit. She's gonna feel that in the morning." Mirkou said as he accidentally hit Kagome's head on the brick wall while leaving.

End flashback

" Miroku! You ass." Kagome rubbed her head.

" Gee, Sango, you just had to tell her that part." Miroku glared at Sango as Sango started to giggle.

The three laughed as Miroku pouted, but were interrupted by a door slamming open.


	10. Chapter 10 Naraku

" Lord Sesshomaru, this is a hospital. This patient needs her rest. She's not to be bothered by anyone, including you." An old nurse hurried into the room after Sesshomaru, who slammed open the door leading to Kagome's room.

" Sesshomaru? What's--" Kagome started but was cut off by him.

" We've found Naraku's castle. I'm assembling a group to go to find Inuyasha." Sesshomaru blurted out, " Miroku, Sango, I need you to go and find Koga. If anyone else is her and able to go, bring then along too." Miroku and Sango ran out of the room.

"I'm going too. Let me just get ready." Kagome sand and pushed herself off the bed.

" Oh, no you don't. The only was the I can guarantee your life is if you rest." The old nurse pushed her back down.

" And the only was I can guarantee yours is if you shut the hell up and get out of my way." Kagome said forcefully and pushed her way past the stunned nurse

Before long, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Koga stood in front of an old, rundown mansion. With a wave of his had, Sesshomaru motioned for everyone to follow him silently inside.

The foyer was dark, the wallpaper falling off the wall. Some wall even had holes in them. Cob weds hung in doorways and in the corners above their heads. Kagome took all of this in as the rest of the assassins piled into the foyer. Looking around, Kagome took a few steps forward and felt a string get stuck on her leg, then break.

Almost immediately, a wooshing noise was heard and a circle blade was hurled at her head. Kagome quickly ducked and it hit the wall behind her.

Kagome stood up and pretended to wipe the sweat from her forehead, " Whew, nothing like the thrill of decapitation to make things a little more interesting." Kagome tried to lighten the mood, and received a few smiles from her fellow assassins.

1 hour later

" Sesshomaru, we've searched this whole house, twice actually. Can't you just admit you were wrong and let us go home." Mirkou whined and leaned against the stairwell banister after meeting back in the foyer. He heard a loud snap, and then felt himself falling backwards, breaking the part of the banister, " Ow shit."

" Be quiet you fool. Are you trying to alert Naraku the we're here." Sesshomaru hissed, glaring down at Miroku , who sat, shocked, on the ground.

" Umm, hello, yea hi. Earth to frosty, Naraku isn't here." Mirkou hissed as he pulled himself up.

" Then why did I almost get my head chopped off?" Kagome pointed out.

" I dunno. Some weird old man has a thing for chopping off people's heads," Mirkou yawned, " Now can we please go home. I'm really---" Mirkou leaned on a wall and surprisingly the wall moved forward, then sideways, revealing a door, and leaving Mirkou face down on the floor.

Sesshomaru stared there, shocked. He never would have thought of a secret passage., " Told ya so." Sesshomaru said and walked through the doorway, carefully making sure to walk on Miroku. Kagome, Sango, and Koga followed suit.

" Miroku whined as Sango's heel dug into his back. Then shook his head, trying to clear it. He lifted his has and looked up. They were in a a large, circular room lined with blue candles that sent strange shadow on the walls.

" Cool, " Miroku muttered then noticed he was being left behind, " Hey, guys, wait up," Miroku scramble to his feet

He was answered by four, "Shhhh!"'s. Then he silently followed the others down a dark, twisting stairwell.

15 minutes later

Kagome sighed and leaned on Sesshomaru as they continued to walk in the dark hallways. The 'secret passage' was like a giant maze. She was still tired from the previous day, and was ready to kill Sesshomaru for not making her stay behind. Kagome closed her yees and rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She thought about how nice it would fell to take a long. Hot bath. Sesshomaru wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and they walked like that for another five minutes.

Kagome was still thinking of all the comforts of her house when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, causing Kagome, who was still walking, to trip over his foot and fall to the floor.

" Ooww. Damn it, Sesshomaru! What did ya do that for?" Kagome rubbed her forehead and rolled over so she was sitting on her butt.  
Sesshomaru looked down at her and placed a finger over his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. Then he pointed to his ear. Kagome turned slightly and listened closely.

" Do you hear it?" Sesshomaru held out a hand to help Kagome up.

She accepted his held and pulled herself up, nodding her head yes. She could hear Kikyo's voice and smell Inuyasha's scent, along with a different, yet familiar scent. ( A/N don't forget that Naraku experimented on her and put demon blood in her so now she has demon hearing and demon sense of smell and stuff like that.) Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in thought, then he eyes widened in surprise as realization overcame her, " Naraku." She whispered


	11. AN Important I need your help

hey guys sorry i havent updated this in a long time, but i need some help. ok, so would you guys be interested in having a sequel, or would you rather me just end it. i couldnt decide for myself, that's why i havent updated in so long. so review or email me and tell me what you think i should do. thanks and i promise that once i get at least five opinions, i will update.


	12. Chapter 12 Discoveries made

Kagome crept along a hallway with Sango next to her. When they had smelt Naraku, they came to a fork in their path. Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku headed in the direction of Naraku's scent while Sango and Kagome went the other way in search of Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango had been walking for a while when they same to a wooden door.

" Ummm," Kagome bit her lip nervously.

" Open it, Kagome." Sango raised her eyebrows.

" No way! You open it!" Kagome exclaimed.

" Kagome no one ever got hurt opening a door." Sango stated matter-of-factly and rolled her eyes.

" Yea, no one ever got hurt opening a chest either. Remember that one?" Kagome glared as she remembered one of their previous missions.

Flashback

" Open it, Kagome." Sango urged her partner to open a chest they had just found.

Kagome hesitantly reached forward, " A-Are you sure?"

" No one ever got hurt opening a chest, Kagome." Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome looked at the chest nervously and unclasped the latched holding the lid shut. There was a bright, white flash and the girls woke up a week later in the hospital.

Kagome glared at Sango.

" What?" Sango asked nervously.

" 'No one ever got hurt opening a chest. Open it, Kagome'." Kagome mocked Sango and threw at pillow at her friend.

End Flashback

" Kagome," Sango rolled her eyes, " That was different. Just open it."

" Fine, but if I die," Kagome paused for dramatic effect, " I'm gonna come back to life and kill you."

Kagome reached forward and unconciously held her breath as she slowly turned the doorknob. When the doorknob wouldnt turn anymore, Kagome slowly pushed it open. To her surprise, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

" Told ya!" Sango hissed and Kagome clapped her hand over Sango's mouth.

" Sango?" A hoarse voice called from the shadows in a corner.

Kagome and Sango froze and focused on the corner. Kagome sniffed the air and let out a sigh of relief, " Inuyasha!"

Kagome smiled and went into the shadows. A couple of seconds later, she emerged from the shadows, helping a limping Inuyasha walk. Sango gasped as he came into the moon light coming from a window. Inuyasha was covered in cuts and dried blood. His body was covered in bruises and his eyes were narrowed in a wince as Kagome half-carried him towards Sango.

" Oh, my God!" Sango went on the other side of Inuyasha and helped Kagome carry him back out the door, " What happened?"

" Well, I remember being in the cafeteria, then suddenly I was here, surrounded by Naraku's followers. I treid to escape, but well..." Inuyasha glanced down at his bruised, bloody body.

The three continued down the hallway, aiming on getting Inuyasha out as soon as possible. Before they knew it, they had reached the secret passageway entrance.

" Alright, Sango you--"Kagome started, but stopped when she heard footsteps, close and coming fast, " Shit. Someone's coming."

Kagome dragged Inuyasha over behind a statue and sat him down then turned her attention to the door. Reaching into her backpocket, she pulled out her dagger and crouched in fron of the door where the footsteps were coming from. Not a second later, the door burst open. Without wasting a moment, Kagome reached out and grabbed the first person'f foot, tripping him. Kagome crouched over him, pointing her dagger to his throat. Sango took out the second man in the same way while the third person tripped over his fallen partners and slid into the wall.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, confused, " Sesshomaru?"

" Duh," Sesshomaru growled and pushed her dagger away from his throat, " What's you do that for?"

" Well, I'm sooory for not knowing it was you. I panicked." Kagome said as she stood up from her crouched position.

Sango realized that she had Miroku pinned down and let him up while Koga stood and rubbed his head after sliding into the wall.

"Come on. We have to go. Did you find Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked hurriedly.

" Yea, he's over there, but what's the rush?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru hoisted inuyasha over his shoulder despite Inuyasha's protests.

" I'll tell you on the way." Sesshomaru ran out of the house and towards his car, Inuyasha over his shoulder and the other four followed.

1 hour later

" A BOMB!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru told everyone what had happened, " Naraku made a bomg?"

" Yes, and from what we heard--" Sesshomaru started.

" And saw." Miroku added.

" And saw, it could wipe out everything within a 50 mile radius if Naraku detonates it." Sesshomaru finished.

There was silence for a few minutes as InuTaisho rubbed his temples, soaking in all that he had just found out. Then he folded his hands on his desk in front of him with a sigh, " Well, we'll just have to stop him."

" Yea no shit." Kagome mumbled then saw Inutaisho raise his eyebrows, " Sorry."

" No need to appologize. We just need to put a plan together." InuTaisho stood.

5 days later

Inuyasha had been released from the hospital a few days ago. He spent most of his time getting his strength back while the rest of the assassins worked to get as much informationg about Naraku's bomb as they could. Now, they were just putting their plan into action.

" So doc? How'd they do?" InuTaisho asked the doctor after the assassins had completed their medical examinations.

" Hmm, well, lets see." The doctor flipped through the papers on his clipboard, " Fail...Fail...Impressively fail...ooh this one's toxicology analysis revealed traces of ketamine. That's a very powerful sedative."

" Sedatives are used all the time, doc." InuTaisho defended his assassins.

" Yea well this one's used on horses." The doctor gave him a look.

" These are big guys! What I'm asking you is can they physicall survive this mission?" InuTaisho asked.

" Personally, I dont know how they survived the test." The doctor answered.

" Yes or no, doc." InuTaisho was getting impatient.

" Yes, I guess." The doctor mumbled and InuTaisho patted him on the shoulder before walking away.

" Uhh, Sesshomaru? There's only one flaw in your grand plan." Sango said 15 minutes later after Sesshomaru had told them their plan to disarm the bomb and defeat Naraku.

" Oh, and what is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

" None of us know how to disarm a bomb!" Sango said matter-of-factly.

Sesshomaru's face fell, " Oh."

It was quiet for a few minutes while everyone thought of ideas. Then, a smile slowly spread across Kagome's face, " Guys, I think I know someone who can help."

The next day

" Ok now, just let me do all the talking." Kagome said as she stepped out of the car, followed by Sango.

" Who is this guy again?" Sango asked as she squinted in the bright sunlight.

The two had driven out of the city into the country. Now, they were standing in a gravel driveway that led to a small house with a wrap around porch. A few yards from the house was a barn, and next to the barn was a small corral with horses grazing in it.

" An old friend and trust me, this guy is a genius." Kagome assured her friend as she walked up the stairs to the wrap around porch.

Just as Kagome was going to knock on the door, they heard a loud thud coming from the barn. The stable doors banged open and black clouds of dust came billowing out. From inside to dust cam a young man, covered from head to foot in the black dust, coughing. Kagome smiled and made her way to the man, who hadn't noticed her yet due to his coughing.

" Hey! Long time no see!" Kagome called as she reached the young man.

The young man looked up and his eyes widened. He slowly backed away, " Oh, no. Nope, not gonna happen." He said, waving his hands in front of his face.

" Oh, com one. Aren't friends supposd to help friends?" Kagome smiled.

"Freinds? FRIENDS?" The man said incredulously as he slowly shook his head and walked away, "Oh, no. We are _not_ friends."

" Oh, dont be so mean. I just came to ask you if--" Kagome started.

" Oh god Im gonna get shot." The man's eyes widened.

" Huh?" Kagome asked, confused.

" Every time you say those words, I end up getting shot." The man said and ran into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed the man, Sango close behind. When Kagome entered the house, she walked into the kitchen where the man was standing at a counter, getting a glass from one of the cabinets.

" Listen, I just need your help." Kagome explained, placing her hands on her hips.

" Help? HA, dont make me laugh. Last time I helped you, I got shot in the ass. I'm _still_ in mourning for my ass!" The man said dramatically, pointed to his butt.

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes, " Oh, please. Dont be so overdramatic."

" I am not being overdramatic and i will not help you." The man sat down and folded his arms across his chest.

" Oh, come on Shippo. It involves disarming a bomb, " Kagome said and saw the man's ears twitch.

" I dont think I--" Shippe started to say.

" And saving the world." Sango added, and the man looked deep in thought,

" Well, I'm not sure--" Shippo tried to say something again.

" Did I mention we're going against Naraku?" Kagome added quickly.

" Sign me up." Shippo said and stood up, shaking Kagome and Sango's hands.

hey guys sorry for the long wait. i had major writers block for this story. o n just so u no, shippo is still a fox demon but i made him older cuz its kinda weird to send a little kid on missions n stuff. well hope u enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13 Sacrifice

Kagome closed the back door on the Hummer after she had finished loading the equipment needed for their upcoming mission.

" Alright everyone. Lets get going. I'm driving!" Kagome climbed into the driver's seat. Sesshomaru reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat next to her, pouting. In the back bench seat, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sqiushed onto it. In the very back, Ayame and Shippo sat on the floor next to a machine that tracked Naraku using his demonic aura.

" What's the matter, Totosai?" Taisho asked his friend as they watched the Hummer drive away.

" To be honest, sir? Well, the fate of this city rests in the hands of the people in that car,...and I wouldn't trust some of those retards with a potatoe fun." Totosai said with a sigh.

Taisho laughed and clapped his hand onto Totosai's shoulder, " Trust me. I trained each of them well. They're ready for this. Have a little faith."

30 minutes later

" Kagome! Traffic!" Koga warned as they came up to a row of cars moving slower than a snail.

Kagome slammed on the brakes and punched the dashboard in anger. Every road out of the city was completely backed up,

" Ugh, this is why I hate four wheels." Sesshomaru complained, " I told Father not to send out the emergency evacuation notice until _after_ we had left the city."

To everyon'e surpirse, Kagome smiled." Come on guys, if it was easy, it wouldn't be fun! Shippo, use your laptop to find out if there're any open roads."

Shippo clicked on a few keys and a bunch of aerials photos popped up onto his screen. He scrolled through them and sighed loudly, " Every damn road is backed up with people leaving the city. Kagome, I know you said it wouldnt be fun if it was easy, but does it _have_ to be _this_ much fun?!?!"

Kagome ignored Shippo and looked at the right side of the car. There was a forest, It wasnt very thick. Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru looked at her nervously.

" What are you thinkind?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly.

" Just that this 'off-road' vehicle should get some 'off-road' experience. Don't you agree?" Kagome smirked as Sesshomaru's face paled and, despite the everyone's protest, she sped off into the woods, dodging tree after tree.

After about 20 minutes of some of the craziest driving ever seen, Kagome slowed down a bit, " So, Shippo. Do you know where we are?"

" We're lost!" The entire group yelled in almost perfect unison.

" We're not lost! I'm just not sure where we are! And it's not like any of you helped me with directions or anything!" Kagome yelled back to him.

Sesshomaru scoffed at her remark and pointed over his shoulder, " I told you _way_ back there that you took the wrong road!"

" What road?!?! Do you see any roads here? We're in the forest for God's sake!" Kagome yelled as she continued to drive.

" Kagoem stop the car!" Shippo yelled and lurched forwards as the Kagome followed his directions. Shippo pointed out the window to where a man with pale purple hair say in front of what appeared to be an old army bunker, then only part visible being a door in the side of the tall hill., " I've seen that guy before. I'll go ask him for directions."

Kagome got out of the Hunner along with everyone else and followed Shippo towards the man.

" Hey buddy! Remember me?" Shippo waved.

The mysterious man narrowed his eyes, " Shippo?"

" Yea! I--" Shippo was cut off as Kagome pushed him to the ground, seeing the man draw a gun.

" What did you do to him?" Kagome growled as Kagome dragged him towards the car, shooting back at the man.

" I haven't done anything to anyone!' Shippo insisted as a bullet ricocheted off a nearby tree" ...lately."

" Ughh, Shippo. Are you stupid?" Kagome growled, " Ayame, how close are we to Naraku?"

" I-I-I dont know. This stupid machine stopped working." Ayame yelled as she tried to fix the machine.

Kagome trew Shippo carelessly into the Hummer, " Fix it!" Then she rolled behind a rock, shooting at the other men who had came out of the bunker when they heard the shots being fired. As she dodged and shot, Sesshomaru ducked next to her, " Kagome we have to hurry up!"

" I know, Sesshomae." Kagome growled and shot a demon with her purifying bullets.

Out of nowhere, a small boy, with the same light purple hair as the mysterious man, walked into the clearing. Sesshomaru aimed and was about to shoot.

" Wait! Dont kill him!" Kagome said as she stodd up and looked at the boy, " Are you okay, little boy? Do you need some help?"

The little boy got an evil look in his eyes and pulled out a gun from behind his back. Sesshomaru reahed up and wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome's waist, pulling her down into his lap behind the large rock as the boy fire the gun.

" Ow, crap." Kagome held her arm where the bylled had grazed her skin.

" _Now _can I shoot him?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at Kagome, who pouted.

In the Hummer

" Excuse me?" Shippo asked politely for the fifth time as Ayame sat looking over the machine carefully.

" Shhh, I'm trying to concentrate." Ayame growled.

" I think I know how to fix this." Shippo explained as he squat down next to Ayame.

" Move it. You don't know the components." Ayame gorwled.

" Components?!?" Shippo pushed Ayame aside, " American components, Japanese components! All of them are made in Taiwan!"

" Well, I--" Ayame tried to say something.

" _This _is how we fix things in America!" Shippo grabbed a nearby wrench ad repeatedly hit the machine, " Work, you stupid piece of shit!"

The machine suddenly lit up and Shippo smiled, seeing Naraku's location.

20 Minutes Later

" Ugh. What kind of idiot picks a password no one can guess?" Miroku complained as he attempted to hack into the buildings main frame computer.

Koga, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku wre sitting in the control center, trying to find a way to open the doors for the others, who were somewhere in the army bunker looking for the bomb.

" Miroku, I dont; mean to rush you.." Sango's voice came from the walkie talkie on the desk.

" Then don't!" Miroku said in a sing-song voice as he tried another password, " Ha! Got it! All doors are now on manual, no key card required. You're welcome."

" Good job, Miroku. Now lets go." Kagome smiled and the four snuck out of the room.

The group ran silently ahead, searching for Naraku. They turned corner after corner, ran up step after step, but couldnt find a living soul.

" Guys, I think we're going the wrong way." Kagome said as she looked around.

" Are you sure? I mean maybe that's what Naraku wants us to think. I mean, afterall, he _is_ a cocky, egotistical, crazy ass, ugly son of a--"

" Miroku!" Kagome hissed, " Do this city a favor and shut the hell up!!"

" Huh?" Miroku asked and looked over his shoulder, where Naraku stood with a smirk, " Told ya we were going the right way."

" So, I see you've found my little...hideout. Huh?" Naraku smirked. " Well, you're too late. The bomb's on the other side of the building. By the time you get there, the bomb'll be just about ready to go off."

At that moment, Kagome're radio cackeld on, " Kagome, we found the bomb but Shippo cant disengage it. We need Miroku's help." Sesshomaru's voice stopped Naraku's laughter.

" Great. Meet us out front with the bomb." Kagome hissed into it.

" What?!?!?" Naraku yelled angrily while Kagome smirked, " Oh, you shouldnt get too excited. Just because you have the bomb, doesnt mean that you'll get out alive."

Kagome watched as Naraku reached for his wrist and pressed a button on his watch. A loud alarm went off and lights on the walls began to flash red.

" I think that's our cue to run!" Kagome grabbed the sleeve of Inuyasha's shirt and pulled him in one direction while Koga and Miroku ran the other way.

Kagome ran down a hallway that led to one door. She ripped it open and hurried in, pulling Inuyasha inside with her. Kagome slammed the door shut and looked around the room she had entered. It was a dead end. No windows. No doors. In the center a cloaked figure lay on a raised wooden platform, tied to a chain that went up through the cieling, which was about 40 feet above the floor.

Kagome took a hesitant step towards the figure, Inuyasha next to her. She reached down and turned the figure over revealing a beaten, bloody face.

Inuyasha gasped, " Ki-Kikyo?"

THE END (J/K)

" Inuyasha...you came for me." Kikyo smiled as Inuyasha used his claws to break the chains that tied her down, then helped her up.

" Inuyasha? What are you doing? She's the enemy!" Kagome growled.

Kikyo sighed as she leaned against Inuyasha's chest, " No, Kagome. I am not the enemy. I was under a spell, like Inuyasha was when he stabbed you."

" I dont believe you. Who says you're not making this up to keep us from killing you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

" Think about it Kagome. Why would Naraku beat her up is she wasn't held here against her will?" Inuyashasked.

" Maybe to cover his tracks. Make us think we can trust her." Kagome said through gritted teeth as somethin ran into the door she had closed and locked.

" We don't have time for this, Kagome. You just have to trust me! The only way out is to climb up this chain, and then somehow make a whole in the cieling. The chain is like a pulley type thing." Kikyo explained as she stepped up onto the platform under the chain.

Kagome, against her better judgement, folloed, standing on the wooden platform. " Alright, everyone pull." Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha and Kikyo listened and soon, the had lifted themselves about three feet, " Only 35 feet to go!" Inuyasha joked as the door burst open, revealing horrible looking demon minions of Naraku.

" They're getting away!" One yelled as he pointed up to them.

Kagome looked around frantically. Her eyes fell on an object and she drew her gun, aimed, and shot. The bullet brok the pulley, rocketing the wooden platform they were standing on upwards. Kagome smirked as the demons rushed forward angrily, not able to reach them.

" Uhh, Kagome?" Inuyasha pointed up towards the cieling that they were being propelled towards.

Kagome looked up and extended the arm with the gun updwards, shooting a large circle in the cieling. She wrapped her free arm around the chain as they neared the cieling and kicked her feet up over her head. Her feet collided in the circle she had made in the cieling, breaking the piece free. Kagome let go of the chain and flipped so she landed on her feet.

" Holy shit!" Kikyo's eyes were wide, " How did you learn to do that?"

" Practice." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around, " Look a staircase."

The three ran down the staircase, Inuyasha carrying Kikyo bridal style. They went as fast as they could down the seemingly endless stairwell until the reached a door. Kagome went through the door first, coming face-to-face with none other than Koga and Miroku.

" You guys made it! Umm, why is--" Miroku looked at Kikyo, who was in Inuyasha's arms, confused.

" Never mind. Lets just get going." Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her walkie talkie, talking into it, " Meet us by the door guys, but keep the bomb inside for now."

" We're already waiting by the door. Be careful." Sango said from the other end of the walkie talkie.

10 minutes later

The five burst through a door into a familiar room. In the center, Sango, Ayame, Shippo, and Sesshomary all sat around a large bomb. Shippo glanced up from working on the bomb and looked relieved when he saw Miroku standing there, " Miroku! We need you to think of the password."

Miroku nodded his head and sat next to him, trying all the passwords he could possibly think of. After about 10 minutes, it still wasn't working.

Kagome sighed, " Sango? Call the mansion and tell Taisho to get out of here. "

Everyone looked at Kagome, knowing what this would mean. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples, " How much time is left on the timer?"

Shippo glanced at the red numbers, " 30 minutes and 29 seconds."

" Damn, we need to get as far away from her as possible." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and prepared to leave.

" Wait! Naraku made this place state of the art. He has a security system and I'm sure that if we turn it on, the blast would be minimized." Kikyo spoke up from Inuyasha's arms.

The group slowly smiled and Sango said, " Great! How do we set it up?"

" Well, everyone needs to be out in this hall." Kikyo pointed to the hall that led outside and everyone got up, running to where she had pointed, " Now we have to hit that button."

Everyone followed Kikyo's arm to a button across the room, out of reach of the group.

" What? We can't press that! One of us would have to die!' Sango pointed out the obvious while the entire group yelled and complained.

Kagome sat looking between the button and the group of arguing friends. She sighed sadly, " Everyone shut up!!!"

Everyone stopped immediatly and looked at Kagome who was squeezing her eyes shut.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that everyone was focused on her, " Ok. I have an idea. You guys wait here."

Kagome ran over to the button and held her hand above it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, " Kagome, what are you--"

" Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Kagome yelled. She took a deep breath, " Goodbye."

Before anyone could react, Kagome slammed her hand down on the button, a single tear trailing down her cheek. A thick glass door closed the group off from Kagome, who was by now crying her eyes out. At the same time, eveyone rushed at the door, pounding on it with their fists as Kagome walked over to it.

" Kagome! Open the door!" Everyone yelled repeatedly as she shook her head. Kagome walked to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on the thick glass, right on top of where his hand was on the other side.

Kagome stared into his eyes for a while, then took a deep breath, " Go! Get out of here! Now. Save as many as you can."

Tears dripped down Sango's cheeks as she watched her best friend on the othe side of the glass. As she stared at her, a thick, steel door started to close down slowly, cutting off their veiw of their friend, " KAGOME!!!!"

The door closed completely, and the group continued to pound on it with their fists, until Kikyo spoke up, " Guys, we have to get out of here. It was her last wish. Don't let her sacrifice to save your lives be in vain."

After a couple of minutes Inuyasha spoke up, " She's right. We have to go."

Sango was reluctantly pulled away from the door by Miroku. As soon as everyone was in the Hummer, Miroku stuck the keys in the ignition and drove off, the only noise being the heart breaking sobs escaping from the girls in the back. Miroku went as fast as he could. After a few minutes, they had made it out of the woods and were racing as far away from the city as possible. They had reached a mountain and as they did, they heard a loud boom that shook their entire car. Miroku looked in therear view mirror as Sango yelled, " Noooo! Kagome!!"

As Miroku drove on, his vision became blurred as she blinked furiously to be able to see. He looked next to him at Inuyasha, who stared ahead blindly, in complete shock. Kikyo was still in his arms. For a second, Miroku could have sworn he saw he smirk, but then wrote it off as a figment of his imagination as he saw her furrow her eyebrows and her lower lip tremble. Miroku stopped the Hummer and everyone got out, looking down at the valley that had been their home. Near the aread where the bomb had went off, there was nothing but smoke and fires. Everything had been wipped out, although it could have been worse. Miroku gasped as he felt Sango bury her head into Miroku's shoulder, crying loudly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed comforting circles on her back. Ayame was silently sobbing in Koga's arms, while Shippo just stared in shock at the ruins of the valley where the city had been. Miroku turned to Sesshomaru and was surprised to see him sending the iciest glare imaginable at the valley, before picking up a nearby rock and throwing it as far as he could. Sesshomaru yelled as loud as he could , letting out his anger, before collapsing to the ground, his head in his hands.

1 week later

Sesshomaru sat in the front of the church as Kagome's funeral took place. He stared blankly at the altar in front of him, containing a picture of Kagome and tousands of flowers. People who had survived from the explosion were slowly passing by, placing roses on the casket. Next to him sat Sango, crying silently and holding onto Miroku's hand for comfrort. Koga, Ayame, and Shippo sat next to Miroku, all with tears in their eyes. Taisho was sitting on Sesshomaru's other side, Mrs. Higurashi and Souta between them. He was staring blankly up at the altar as well, his eyes shining as he wrapped a comforting arm around Mrs. Higurashi, who was crying uncontrollably. Souta sat with his head down, crying silently. On the other side of Taisho sat Inuyasha, holding Kikyo's hand. Sesshomaru turned back to the altar, unwillingly looking at the photograph of Kagome, _his _Kagome. He bowed his head and clenched his fists in anger. _How could you be so stupid?_ He thought as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, just so everyone knows. I will make a sequel. I wont be able to start it for a while though, I want to finish up some of ym other stories so that I have more free time to work on this one. But there will be more. I hope you guys liked it! Review please


	14. Chapter 14 Author's Note

Hey everyone!! So i no its been forever since i finished this story. i've been trying to finish up some of my other stories so that i can focus more on this one. im going to be finishing 'All I Want' soon, and i've already started working on the chapter for this one. I've decided that instead of making a sequel, im just going to add onto this one. im not sure if i'll be able to make a decent length sequel, so im just going to continue with living a double life. Expect the next chapter within two weeks!! hopefully. i promise that it will be out soon!!!


End file.
